


The Eclipse

by StarsEncrusted



Series: Nightmare after-stories [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsEncrusted/pseuds/StarsEncrusted
Summary: Nightmare after-story number 2.
Series: Nightmare after-stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997908
Comments: 12
Kudos: 30





	The Eclipse

I am in my room at Aspire, examining Solomon's scroll of acceptable apprenticeship gifts through the decrypter I've just bought on Akuzon.

The decrypter emits a low hum, and words appear on the screen.

[Decrypter: Attention. Encrypted message found.]

MC: Really?!

So Solomon **did** hide a message for me within this scroll. I **knew** it!

[Decrypter: Warning. Extremely advanced encryption. Several hours are required for deciphering. Start the process?]

MC: Start it, start it already!

[Decrypter: The deciphering has begun.]

_ding-ding._

I know that sound. It's a call from Belphie.

I open the mirror app.

Belphegor's eye appears in the mirror, half-closed.

[Belphegor: I have something to report.]

[MC: What's up?]

[Belphegor: I was dreaming, and I saw Barbatos pass by the dreamscape.]

[Belphegor: He went to **that place**.]

MC: !

[MC: Are you sure?]

[Belphegor: Positive. He opened the sealed door, and went in.]

[MC: Why would he do that **again**? He's barely escaped with his life the last time!]

Belphegor replies in a bored tone that makes it clear that he doesn't care.

[Belphegor: No idea.]

Belphegor's eye closes lazily.

[Belphegor: Just thought I'd let you know about that.]

Belphegor murmurs, clearly drowsy already.

[Belphegor: It'll make you happy...if Barbatos disappears...right...?]

MC: ...

[Belphegor: Zzz]

Belphegor falls asleep. The connection closes, and the mirror clears up.

I am left staring at my own reflection.

MC: ...

MC: That — that's right. It'll make me happy if Barbatos disappears —!

But his music will disappear together with him, and that is **not a good thing**.

MC: GAH!

I toss my D.D.D. aside, dive upon my bed and cover my head with a pillow.

MC: (I'm not listening to these thoughts!)

Barbatos himself didn't request my help. He's told me nothing about this. I refuse to impose where I'm not wanted.

_Does that include overhearing the piano music not meant for you?_

MC: (Argh, forget his music! Think of something else!)

Barbatos has other abilities, as well. He can see the future, and he can even select any potential reality and make it into the sole one. He is crucial to Diavolo's plans.

He is also close to Diavolo, who is used to relying on him. If Barbatos disappears, what if Diavolo **never smiles again**?

MC: !!

And Luke would miss Barbatos' baking...

Dammit, what kind of errant thoughts are these?! I can tell I'll never get any peace like this! I can't concentrate on anything.

I throw off the pillow and reach for my D.D.D.

MC: Fine. Just this once.

I open the image in the hidden folder, a simple circle forming the words.

_You are here._

MC: I'll go to **that place** , and I'll bring Barbatos back.

MC: Even if I have to drag him.

My vision blurs, and my body slumps back onto the bed.

I open my eyes in my **other** room. With a single glance in the mirror — still me — I exit the room, turn into a phantom, and dash along the twisted corridors.

I'll have to cover a great distance in a short amount of time. Fortunately, I've got the way memorized completely.

Or at least, I thought I had it memorized. But for some reason, nothing looks the same to me. All the corridors and doors are different.

What's happened here? It's like the entire labyrinth has been **rearranged**.

Wait. I've seen this happen once before. I know what it is.

There's been a major change in the probabilities. A cascade effect. That's why everything's different.

I wish I knew what exactly caused it.

Don't tell me...this is why Barbatos went to check out **that place**? He wanted to see if **the ending** has changed?

MC: A single cascade effect won't be enough to change the ending. He is being reckless.

I'd better hurry.

Fortunately, I have a lot of experience with mapping out unfamiliar mazes. Not to mention, I can use the dreamscape as the point of reference, and there are still some of the doors I recognize. The cascade effect is slowing me down, but I am making rapid progress.

Just as my phantom form completely runs out of power, I finally reach the grand sealed door.

It's still here, in the same place. And it even looks the same, down to the same door handle, and the inscription above that says, "All ways end here".

Well, let's go in.

I take out an ancient bone key and insert it into the keyhole. 

I turn the key thrice. The door opens with a loud, sinister creak.

I step within —

— and emerge into a dense fog.

This is reality Point Two.

...Is it just me, or is there more fog here than there was before?

And it's so dense. Was it always like this? I could wander here in circles forever, searching for Barbatos.

But he must be somewhere nearby. If only my D.D.D. worked here, I could contact him.

Oh well, let's resort to old-fashioned methods.

I take out a power stone and concentrate. A simple conjuration is something I should be able to do.

There is a flash of light as the power stone disintegrates, and a painful sensation of a foreign power circulating through my hands for a brief moment, before manifesting as an item on my palm.

I study the item skeptically. Is this supposed to be a **flute**?

It...vaguely resembles one. Well, let's give it a try.

I blow into the flute, and it emits a harsh, loud CAW.

What the —?

At least it's loud, but it's indistinguishable from a crow cawing! Would Barbatos even be able to tell the difference?

Only one way to find out.

I start blowing into the flute. One long caw, three short ones. Then repeat.

When I get to the third repeat, I can hear a responding sound in the distance. A clear, ethereal, silvery sound of flute.

Yeah, that's what the **real** flute is supposed to sound like.

That must be Barbatos. There is no one else here who could respond to me.

I start jogging into the sound's direction. From time to time, I pause to send out a harsh CAW, to verify the direction, and the silvery flute responds to me each time.

Grudgingly, I have to admit that the silvery sound is transcendent. It feels like a thread connecting to my very soul.

Honestly, why is Barbatos so excellent at playing flute, too? Just how many instruments can he play? Is there **any** instrument he hasn't mastered?

I better make sure Lucifer never learns about this. If Lucifer finds out that Barbatos is better than him at something other than making hellfire mushroom rolled cigar cookies, he might mope for a hundred years, if not more.

More importantly, I can't allow Luke to learn about this. I can't give him any more reason to like Barbatos. He already admires Barbatos' cooking skills way too much, and they've become baking buddies. I don't want them to start meeting up for musical lessons, too.

Even though I try to stop myself, I immediately envision a scene where Barbatos is playing the harp accompaniment while Luke sings.

Ugh, just imagining that is making me irritated —!

This irritation gives me a burst of strength to jog even faster than before.

I emerge out of the fog into a clearing. In front of me, there are stone ruins.

Where to now?

Before I can decide where to go, I see a blue butterfly fluttering towards me.

I stare at it. The butterfly has an ethereal quality. As it flies, it leaves a shimmering light trail in the air.

Apparently, it wants me to follow it.

It looks like, even though Barbatos didn't request my help, he doesn't mind accepting it either. That's a relief. To be honest, I don't know how much I could've done if he decided to make things difficult for me.

I follow after the butterfly while navigating the ruins. Soon, I reach my destination, and the butterfly disappears.

There it is, the crumbled stone arch. I feel a pang in my chest at the familiar sight of it. Unconsciously, my footsteps falter.

I've seen this scene so many times in my nightmares, I should've gotten used to it by now. I should have, but...

I still don't want to see what lies beyond that arch.

It's like walking underwater. It's getting hard to breathe, and I have to force myself to move forward. The air itself seems to resist me.

I pass through the crumbled arch, and I finally see the chalk circle.

In the center of the circle stands Barbatos, alive. In front of him, Diavolo lies on the ground, dead.

Even though I try not to, I can't help looking at Diavolo.

Nothing has changed. Of course.

**All ways end here.**

This is Point Two, the reality where the war between the Three Realms has broken out.

And the Last War always starts with Diavolo's death.

It's like he's the keeper of peace. Once he's removed, there is nothing left to stop the wave of destruction anymore.

I can't look away from Diavolo's dead body.

This is the only outcome. All potential realities lead to this one. No matter what, Diavolo always ends up dead. There are no alternative potentialities to choose from. There is no different ending.

**For now.**

As I approach the border of the circle, it flares up with transcendent heat. An almost unbearable power breathes into my face, warding me off. Even without looking at the squiggly symbols, I recognize the furious, devastating power of Arc Blaze, aka End Ways, aka Farewell.

MC: Barbatos!

Barbatos: Watch out, the circle is still active! Don't cross the chalk line!

From within the circle, Barbatos is watching me approach, looking tense.

Scowling, I regard Barbatos.

There is a black vortex hovering over his head. A temporal suspension. Barbatos is stopping the circle from annihilating him by maintaining his own existence within a millisecond time loop.

He's got one hand pressed to his chest. Under his palm, the fabric of his outfit has darkened. He looks pale.

Don't tell me he's managed to get himself wounded, in addition to getting trapped.

My scowl deepens.

I take out a piece of chalk and start drawing the Mercer - Thousandbells pattern, aka Lightning Rods, on the outside of the circle of Arc Blaze.

Barbatos is watching me work, his posture and expression taut. As I progress around the circle, he's turning to keep me in his view.

It's unnerving to feel his gaze fixed on me with such intensity. I feel like saying something, just to break the tension.

MC: What were you **thinking**? Why would you come here?

He replies, and despite his current situation, his voice sounds normal enough.

Barbatos: You must have noticed the change in the labyrinth.

MC: I have. So?

Barbatos: I thought the Eclipse would be affected, too.

Just as I thought. He wanted to see if **the ending** has changed.

Barbatos and I are speaking of the same thing, but we can't agree on the terms. I call this reality Point Two, while Barbatos calls it the Eclipse.

I think it's because Barbatos doesn't consider anything that comes after Diavolo's death as important. I strongly suspect that he is dismissive of any realities that follow this one.

But I disagree. I think that realities Point One and Point Zero are significant, too. In particular, I am convinced that Point Zero will be the key.

Point One is reality where the war between the Three Realms is raging on. It's a violent and strange time. Barbatos calls it the Nox. I am originally from that reality.

Although I don't remember much about it.

Point Zero is reality where the war is over, and both the Celestial Realm and the Devildom are destroyed. The moon is gone. The sun is gone. The stars are gone.

Only the Earth remains, moving rapidly towards the cosmic destruction along the twisting curvature of time-space.

Barbatos calls that reality the Outer Nox.

And in that reality, humanity yet survives.

What's more, they're doing quite well for themselves.

They've replaced the sun with a gravitational well. They've created a local time loop around the Earth, to delay its cosmic destruction for all eternity. They've created a comfortable environment using advanced magic. They always have some grand construction or another going on.

The human realm in Point Zero is completely removed from the normal flow of space-time, and it has even established trading routes with all the other realities, creating a huge network across time and space.

They're always hiring, mostly demons, and they're always trading for resources and antique books, since most of their own world ended up destroyed, many things being lost in the process, and they've had to rebuild everything from the ashes.

Point Zero is a testament to the limitless power and resilience of humanity, and I can't help but admire it greatly. Solomon is originally from that reality.

At first I thought that Solomon was a recruiter or a collector, but now I'm convinced he's actually a tourist. He travels for pleasure and entertainment. They let him go out and stay out indefinitely, as long as he brings powerful demons and lost knowledge back, which he enjoys collecting anyway.

People from Point Zero don't see life and death in the same way as everyone else does. On the surface, you could even say they don't care. Solomon has been very reluctant to talk about Point Zero to me, but I can tell he doesn't care about preventing the Last War. His priorities are completely different.

Still, that doesn't make cooperation and even alliance between us impossible.

I am almost done with drawing the pattern, and I speak to Barbatos again.

MC: So the moment you noticed the change, you just ran here to check it out? What happened to observing things first?

Barbatos: The tidal effect is at its strongest when it first occurs. If there was a deviation in the Eclipse, now would be my chance to catch it.

Although Barbatos and I are not working together, and we disagree on most things, both of us are ultimately trying to prevent the Last War from happening.

Barbatos is doing it because he wants to prevent Diavolo's permanent death, and save the Devildom from destruction. I do it because I just feel like it.

Our methods differ quite a bit.

Barbatos is working from the outside. He tampers with realities directly, going for those with the lowest probabilities, picking the alternative paths and discarding the existing ones, in order to achieve the desired result. His methods are disturbing and uncanny.

I am working from the inside. I go into realities, become an inhabitant, blend in with the denizens, and try to eliminate the root of the issue. I try to change the paths that lead to the Last War, and divert them to a different direction. My methods are violent and chaotic.

You have seen one of my attempts.

And even though we have never agreed on working together, I know Barbatos is paying close attention to realities that I go in, and he often ends up picking those as the sole reality.

Even though, so far, nothing has changed about the ending.

I finish drawing the pattern and take a step back.

MC: Brace yourself. And shield your eyes.

Without waiting for Barbatos to respond, I activate the pattern.

Twelve lightnings strike at once. My vision changes to monochrome, with colors reversed. One of the amulets on my body is protecting my eyes. I can see Barbatos' still figure, all white, behind black lightnings.

The Lightning Rods are draining the power from Arc Blaze.

For a few long seconds, the power transition surges on. Then finally, it stops. My vision slowly returns to normal.

The air is saturated with residual magic. The chalk capacitors signs I have drawn are glowing alarmingly bright. But even as I watch, they're slowly fading, as the power within them disperses into the ground.

I stride forward and step over the chalk line.

Barbatos: Wait —!

Barbatos half raises his hand to stop me.

MC: It's okay.

I stomp on the inert chalk line, breaking it.

Barbatos: !

MC: See, the circle is broken now.

MC: Come on out.

Barbatos breathes a sigh of relief, and extinguishes his vortex. But he still won't move.

Instead, he glances down, at Diavolo.

MC: What's wrong?

...Why did I say that? What kind of question is that? What **isn't** wrong with this reality?

But to my surprise, Barbatos does answer.

Barbatos: I want to perform a funeral rite.

MC: ...

That'd be pointless. The one destroyed by Arc Blaze cannot be reincarnated, nor returned to Prime. From this point onwards, Diavolo is gone forever. He is not present in any realities that follow. Yes, his body is still here, but it's nothing but a shell. There is no core left...

Normally, a violent event like that would definitely affect all of Diavolo's versions. At the very least, he would see it in his dreams. But Barbatos has placed some sort of one-way seal upon this door, to stop the metaphysical backlash from reaching Diavolo, and he assures me that he's got this reality contained.

Perhaps simply performing a funeral rite could be a source of comfort to Barbatos. After all, he came here, and he saw what happened. From the looks of it, he tried to save Diavolo, again, only to fail, again. That's bound to be distressing.

But the problem is, we don't have the time for a rite.

I glance up at the sky. There's no change so far, but I know the Celestial strike is coming soon.

All right, I'm going to try something I would not normally attempt. It's a little advanced for my level, and it requires a bit too much power, but power stones can always be bought.

I take out a purse, and pour all my power stones out, draining them of power rapidly. The power is circulating wildly within my body, burning my channels. Habitually ignoring the discomfort, I concentrate on the incantation itself.

I bring my hands together, weaving a transmogrification spell.

Diavolo's body dissolves into a cloud of colorful butterflies.

Barbatos: !

There is a gust of wind, and butterflies scatter in all directions.

Now, if Barbatos wants to bury Diavolo, he'll have to capture all those butterflies first, one by one.

Barbatos is staring at those butterflies as they flutter away.

MC: There is no need to look.

MC: Everything that happened here is nothing but a possibility.

Sure, it's the only possibility right now, but it won't always be this way.

MC: **This ending will never come to pass.**

MC: **I promise.**

Barbatos: !

MC: Come on, let's get moving, before we're both annihilated too.

I reach out my hand. After a moment of hesitation, Barbatos takes it.

I pull him forward. He seems unsteady on his feet. His injury must be worse than I thought.

As he moves, he glances down again, and his footsteps falter.

MC: ?

I follow the direction of his gaze, and look at my own dead body.

It's been here all the while, but I ignored it, and my mind just skipped over its presence completely, because it irritates me too much to look at it.

Yes, my future version is here too. I am always here. I suppose I must have tried to shield Diavolo, again, only to fail, again.

I look down at my own still form.

What a useless thing. **  
**

Even though I know what's coming, I still can't do anything to prevent it from happening, can I?

Waste of spacetime —!

My irritation boils over, and I give my dead body a good kick.

Barbatos: ?!

There's an odd crunch, like when you kick a mass of broken glass. Is my corpse frozen? Or maybe it's the infamous full-body petrification?

Just what exactly killed me this time? Arc Blaze doesn't have such an effect.

Well, whatever. Kicking this failure of mine gives me a feeling of **immense satisfaction**.

I kick my corpse again.

**crunch, crunch.**

This feels liberating!

Barbatos: What are you doing? Stop it —!

I aim another kick.

All of a sudden, Barbatos places his arm around my shoulders, and leans heavily on me.

MC: !

Barbatos: My apologies. I am quite unwell. It seems I am unable to stand on my own.

His voice sounds strained. That's right, he's injured...

I stop in the middle of the kick, unwilling to disturb his wound.

Barbatos: Let us leave this place at once, lest we both become subject to heaven's wrath.

 **Now** he's suddenly acting reasonable?

But he's right. We can't stay here and wait for the Celestial strike.

MC: Yeah, let's go.

I cast one last vicious glance at my corpse. Maybe I could at least step on it?

Barbatos: **At once** , if you please. Do try to move **a little faster**.

MC: I know, I know!

Sheesh, how am I supposed to get any stress relief like this?

We leave the broken circle.

Barbatos: This way.

Barbatos points at the ruined arch. It looks like he intends to open a shortcut there. I've seen him do it before. Anything that looks remotely like a door or an entrance works for him.

I help Barbatos to stagger over to the arch. We turn around a shattered pillar, and I stop in my tracks.

There's another dead demon here, on the ground, leaning against the pillar, grasping a weapon in his hands.

MC: That's Beel!

Barbatos: ...

I reach out my hand, but I can't feel anything from Beel's body. His core is gone. Either it's been destroyed, or it's already been harvested.

I turn my head to stare at Barbatos.

MC: What is **Beel** doing here?

MC: He should be in the human realm right now, shielding Belphie who is killing humans.

MC: Beel is **never** here when Diavolo is assassinated!

Barbatos: ...Evidently, Beelzebub is here now. He has attempted to stop the Adversary, only to be annihilated.

Barbatos: And Belphegor is not in the human realm.

Barbatos: Both of those alterations are the result of the global change in the labyrinth.

MC: Where is Belphie now, then?

Barbatos: The Celestial Realm.

MC: Huh?

Barbatos: Apparently, Belphegor has defected to the angels, and joined the Celestial side —

MC: Wait, **what**?

Barbatos: — or that's what he'd like them to think.

MC: Belphie is a **double agent**?

Barbatos: At this point, it's hard to tell.

Barbatos glances back at the chalk circle, where Diavolo's body used to be.

Barbatos: Even if Belphegor has tried to interfere with the Eclipse, it changed nothing, in the end.

Barbatos puts more pressure on my shoulders.

Barbatos: We should leave.

But I stand motionless. Slowly, I glance up at the sky again.

It is just me, or has **nothing changed** about the sky during the last few minutes? It's still as dark as ever.

MC: Hey.

MC: Is it possible that the Celestial strike is **never coming**?

Barbatos: ...

MC: Maybe Belphie has sabotaged it. You know what that means, right?

Barbatos: ...

MC: We don't have to worry about being caught up in the blast. We can stay here, and search for clues!

MC: If I have enough time to study that circle, I could find the traces of the one who drew it —!

In the infinite labyrinth of time and space, there is an infinite number of possibilities, but only one final outcome. The war between the three realms always breaks out, and it starts with Diavolo's assassination.

The method of assassination is often, but not always, a concealed circle of Arc Blaze. That circle could be drawn anywhere with a mostly even surface, and then completely hidden from view. Even a forest floor would serve just fine as a surface. And the circle can be activated at will when the time is right.

There is no defense against Arc Blaze. Even Barbatos' personal time-loop ability has to be prepared in advance, and consumes a lot of power. It's too bad he can only use it on himself.

The place of the assassination is often, but not always, some sort of stone structure that ends up in ruins. Which could apply to any inhabited place in the Devildom.

The time of the assassination is often, but not always, the dark moon.

The methods, the time, and the place are similar, but they vary enough that they're impossible to predict.

And even though both Barbatos and I have tried to tamper with that outcome many times, both directly and indirectly, it still hasn't changed.

There's only one explanation for that. Someone is working on making that outcome happen. An intelligent, powerful entity.

A time traveler, just like me. Someone who can see the future, just like Barbatos.

The Adversary. One person, or perhaps a group.

MC: Maybe I could even find the Adversary, and have an **all-out battle** with them!

I make an unconscious movement back towards the chalk circle.

Barbatos digs his fingers deep into my shoulder.

Ouch, OUCH! I swear he's drawing blood. Did he grow actual **claws**?

Barbatos: I'm afraid I'm not well enough for an all-out battle. In fact, I'm feeling rather faint...

MC: Yes, yes...You've just had one such battle already. I suppose another one can wait.

MC: Let's get you to safety first.

I could always come here again later. Cascade effect is permanent, after all. I don't need to hurry, like Barbatos. My methods are different from his.

MC: You didn't see the Adversary?

Barbatos: Unfortunately, no.

I am not surprised by this answer. I've never seen that entity myself.

We approach the ruined arch. Barbatos speaks, still pressing his hand against the wound on his chest.

Barbatos: A key must be used here. Take it out of my pocket.

MC: This pocket?

I slip my hand into his pocket and grope for the item inside. That doesn't feel like a key. I think that's his flute.

Barbatos: No, not that one. The one on the left.

MC: This one?

I try another pocket. I think that's a feather in there.

Barbatos: ...No, the lower one.

MC: Why do you have so many pockets?

Barbatos clears his throat.

Barbatos: I'd rather not hear that from someone with a hundred pockets.

MC: ...You do have a point.

Finally, I find the correct pocket, and take out the object, which turns out to be an angular gem-encrusted key. The moment this key is in my hand, the arch begins to glow.

We step into the shimmering warp, and emerge in the labyrinth between realities.

The grand door seals shut behind us, and I replace the key in Barbatos' pocket.

Barbatos: Second turn on the left, fifth door down, circle the intersection twice —

MC: Wait, wait, slow down!

I am already forgetting the directions even as he speaks.

Barbatos: That's the closest door back to the Demon Lord's castle, but it won't remain active for long.

Barbatos: Hurry up, if you would. This isn't the place where one should linger for long.

MC: All right, I'll move quickly. Hang in there.

He really doesn't look so well.

Barbatos: You don't need to worry about me. I am fine.

He obviously isn't. But as long as I can get Barbatos back home without him bleeding to death first, I'm sure he'll recover just fine.

We're making progress through the twisted corridors in silence.

It's been a while since I've been this physically close to Barbatos. Last time, it was for dancing practice...

Still, this is different from dancing.

I suppose I should mention that it was Barbatos who taught me almost all of the dances I know.

I know, I know. I hate him, so why am I dancing with him? I have no idea how it happened, myself.

Well, I guess I do have **some** idea.

It first began when I asked Solomon if I could accompany him for a convention of witches and sorcerers, and he kept coming up with all those evasive excuses why I can't go. Eventually, he said that everyone in attendance is expected to dance the Full Circle, and it's a complicated dance that I don't know.

I asked Solomon to teach it to me, which, to my surprise, he did. And it was really easy to learn from him. He's a natural teacher.

So, when I ran into a ball situation later, I asked Solomon again to teach me another dance.

That's when Barbatos interfered. To this day, I still don't know whether Solomon simply used Barbatos to stop me from pestering him, or if Barbatos stepped in on his own. But anyway, Barbatos said that a human like Solomon isn't suitable to teach the Devildom's traditional dances, and if I'm so interested, he will enroll me into a class.

And Barbatos actually showed up in that class to teach me in person.

I have absolutely no idea where Barbatos got the time to do that. Maybe he sent his shadow clone? But anyway, he gave me a crash course on dancing, and I still shudder to remember it.

Barbatos is a drill sergeant. He is harsh, impatient, demanding, and intolerant of slightest mistakes. In comparison, dancing with Lucifer is a piece of cake — he doesn't even mind if you step on his foot. Try stepping on Barbatos' foot, however — actually, try doing a single wrong step — and you can forget about getting a passing grade.

Still. I have to admit that Barbatos is an excellent dance partner. He looks like he's really enjoying himself, and he has a lot of fun in the process, which is the best thing I could wish for in a partner. It's just, his practicing regiment is a little...gruelling.

Even when I end up in the Time of Chaos and have to participate in basic military training (during that time period, everyone has to), it still can't compare in intensity to the dance practice under Barbatos instruction.

Well, I suppose I've already gotten used to that.

...Hold on, why I am even thinking about those things right now? Now is not the time!

That was the fifth door down, by the way. Now we're circling the intersection twice...

Barbatos: Yes, that's the correct door.

I push it open —

— and we emerge into a cupboard.

MC: You sure this is the right place...?

Barbatos: Yes, this is it.

This room is tiny. There's hardly space for two people here. But at least there is a makeshift bed.

I lower Barbatos onto this bed, and he lies there motionless.

He looks really pale now. Evidently, his condition is getting worse.

MC: I'm going to call Solomon.

Barbatos: No. Don't.

MC: Why not?

Barbatos: He might let Young Master know.

Barbatos: And then... I would be asked questions I'd rather not answer.

Diavolo doesn't know about the Eclipse.

MC: (siiiigh)

Should I try treating Barbatos with my limited first-aid skills? But it looks like he's seriously wounded. If his treatment is delayed, it would only make things worse. He needs to see a real healer. Right now.

Barbatos is muttering weakly.

Barbatos: To the left... fourth shelf from the top...

Does he mean those shelves? Perhaps there's something useful in there?

I only have to extend a hand to reach the shelves from where I'm standing.

MC: !

These shelves are full of healing potions. I scan the labels. Let's see...yes, he actually has the Panacea!

I suppose Solomon must have made it for him. I can't imagine where else you can get such a powerful potion, otherwise.

The Panacea, as implied by its name, is a universal remedy. It's an extremely powerful potion that can heal grave wounds, get rid of Curses, cure poisons, regenerate limbs and organs within minutes, and it can even resurrect those who died recently (assuming the soul hasn't been harvested yet). It will cure any ailment, but depending on the affliction, it's going to take time to do it.

This potion would work much faster when activated. But I need a cauldron for that.

I rummage through the shelves.

Of course, Barbatos doesn't have a cauldron here. Even if he did, it wouldn't fit into this tiny space. But these bronze plates could be used as conductors, and there's a silver cup I could use as the emulsidator.

I am doing something no self-respecting sorcerer would do. Namely, I am making a makeshift, pocket-sized cauldron.

Barbatos is watching me in silence as I light the alchemical flame, and place his priceless potion upon a shaky construction.

I count the seconds. On the count of five, I extinguish the flame, just as the potion changes color from red to gold.

I open the potion, which, despite being subjected to the flame, is icy cold to the touch, and hand it to Barbatos.

MC: Down the hatch.

He downs the potion at once without comment, and closes his eyes.

I fold my arms, and lean against the wall, watching Barbatos' face.

I need to observe him for a while. Once I am satisfied that there are no side-effects, and the potion is working properly, I can leave. Panacea is quite notorious for its devastating side-effects, if brewed incorrectly.

Of course, I don't think that Solomon made a mistake in brewing the potion. But the problem is the weapon that injured Barbatos. I don't know its exact nature, nor if it's Cursed, and it's hard to predict how it's going to react with the Panacea. I better watch the patient, just in case.

First things first. I can't allow him to fall asleep. Number one side effect from a failed Panacea is falling asleep and never waking up again.

Shall I nag Barbatos about something? That'd keep him awake.

The more I think about it, the more it seems like an excellent idea.

MC: (long-suffering SIGH)

MC: I hope you've learned your lesson. Tsk, I can't believe you went into Point Two on your own. Not only you failed to see the Adversary, but you got yourself injured, too.

MC: That was reckless of you.

Barbatos does not respond, but I can see his eyelids twitch.

He's definitely awake. Let's keep it this way.

MC: You better not go back there again. At least, not without me. What if, next time, the Adversary succeeds in annihilating you?

MC: What is Diavolo going to do without you? Have you thought about that?

Barbatos hisses something unintelligible under his breath. It sounds like I'm getting on his nerves.

I smile in satisfaction.

MC: You should've at least let me know about what happened. Why is Belphie the one informing me?

MC: Or could it be, your pride did not allow you to negotiate with me from inside the circle?

Barbatos speaks through gritted teeth.

Barbatos: You are very annoying.

Oh, good. A heightened irritability is the sign that the potion is working properly.

Barbatos: But you're always there, at the end. Even Lucifer isn't always there. And you always try to shield Diavolo.

That's because, once Diavolo is dead, it's all over.

Diavolo has the ability I do not truly understand. But without it, the rest of the Council are easy prey for the Adversary.

MC: Trying isn't good enough. It doesn't change anything.

Barbatos: You always try different methods, too. And you keep improving. At first, you could not even identify the circle of Arc Blaze. But now you can even break it from the outside.

Barbatos: You've made a lot of progress in a very short period of time.

MC: ...

Barbatos, I don't want a compliment from you, as rare as it is. I want you to be angered by my very existence.

My lips twist into a sneer.

MC: So I'm always there when Diavolo dies, huh?

MC: Have you considered the possibility that **I am the Adversary**?

At this, Barbatos lets out a short, derisive laugh.

His eyes are still shut tight. But that's normal. Ingesting Panacea often creates visual distortions. Patients often describe it as being surrounded by angels. Barbatos probably doesn't want to see golden halos all over the place.

He starts speaking, although he seems to struggle getting the words out. He sounds out of breath. The healing process must have entered the active phase.

Barbatos: If there was an entity in this multiverse who's been watched as closely as I've watched you... they would not be able to make a **single move** without my knowledge...

MC: ...

Barbatos: Each and every time, you're in the line of strike... It accumulates, and you have already delayed the Eclipse by three full seconds...

An achievement indeed. What's the point of delaying it for a few seconds?

Barbatos: To change the time point of singularity... Nothing I did ever could... not even by a millisecond... But ever since you came in...

So it actually matters if the assassination is delayed?

Barbatos: I've been combing the multiverse...for an existence like yours...you are the destabilizing factor...

His speech is getting more and more disjointed.

Barbatos: Finally, I have found you...

I lean towards him and touch his forehead.

As I thought. He's running a high fever, and he's drenched in sweat. That's another good sign.

Abruptly, Barbatos opens his eyes.

MC: !

Barbatos: That is why, even though your smirk is infuriating, your manners are atrocious, your behavior is uncontrollable, and your understanding is limited —

Hey, hey.

Barbatos: I can't bring myself to hate you, all the same.

I look into Barbatos' eyes. His irises have changed color to golden.

All right, the Panacea is fully in effect. He should be fine, now. Almost certainly.

I smile down at him.

MC: But I hate you.

For a moment, Barbatos is silent. Then he turns away from me, faces the wall, and covers his head with a blanket.

Um, what's going on?

I don't remember a side-effect like that. Is he sulking?

MC: H-hey...

There is no response.

How am I supposed to observe the effects of the potion like this?

MC: Turn around. I want to see your face.

Barbatos: Why would you want to see the face of someone you **hate**?

...Why is he suddenly acting pouty? I just want to check the size of his pupils.

I tug on his blanket, but Barbatos is holding onto it fast.

Fine. Have it your way. I bet I could make you look at me with a single sentence.

MC: I'm going to call Diavolo and tell him that you want a day off.

Barbatos: !

With a start, Barbatos discards his blanket and turns to face me.

That was easy.

I take this opportunity to examine him. His eyes have lost their golden glow. Perfect, the healing process has passed its peak.

He looks normal otherwise, just agitated.

Barbatos: I don't believe that would be necessary! I just need a very short break. In a few minutes, I will be fit to return to my duties —

MC: You're kidding, right? The Adversary put a **hole through your chest**.

MC: I bet you anything that strike has **pierced your heart** , right?

Barbatos: It wasn't that bad. Just a minor scratch.

I let out a snort of disbelief.

MC: How can you say that with a straight face, when you can't even walk on your own?

Barbatos: I really do feel much better now. The wound has already healed.

MC: Do you truly expect me to believe you?

Barbatos: You can see for yourself.

Barbatos rises his hand to the topmost button on his jacket.

Barbatos: Look.

Before I can stop him, he's already undoing his buttons.

He peels off the layer of his jacket, crusted with blood, revealing the irregular, rapidly-healing scar.

MC: ...

It looks like the wound has been left by some sort of serrated weapon with jagged edges.

Even as I watch, all traces of the scar disappear, leaving only the smooth skin behind.

Barbatos doesn't bother to button up his ruined jacket again, and he lets his arm drop.

I realize I've been frowning, and I quickly try to smooth my expression.

MC: It's good that the wound has healed. But there could still be some lingering internal injuries.

MC: You are going to take a day off. Let Panacea work its magic completely.

MC: Either that, or see Solomon for treatment. Choose one.

Barbatos: ...I'd rather take a day off, under these conditions.

Barbatos: But if I do that, Young Master is going to **ask questions**.

MC: Not to worry, I have a plan. Just let me handle it.

I take out a vial and hand it over to Barbatos. The label on the vial says:

**POISON! HIGHLY TOXIC! DO NOT DRINK!**

MC: Drink this.

Barbatos: ...

Barbatos: What's this?

Don't tell me his eyesight is still affected, and he can't read the label?

MC: It's poison.

Maybe next time, he won't laugh when I suggest that I could be the Adversary.

MC: By the way, how many fingers am I holding up?

Barbatos gives me an impatient look. Then he uncorks the vial and drinks all of it.

There is a flash of golden light as the Panacea starts to eliminate the poison from his system. With the healing process active, there is no way he could be in danger from drinking a weak poison like that. In fact, he could drink buckets of strongest poison right now, without feeling any ill effects.

I call Diavolo, and place the call on the loudspeaker.

[Diavolo: Hello?]

MC: ...

Barbatos: ...

Hearing Diavolo's voice is such a relief. This is proof that he's still alive.

It's not over yet. There is still time.

[Diavolo: ...Hello?]

Diavolo sounds puzzled by my silence. I clear my throat.

[MC: Hey, can I borrow Barbatos for today?]

Oh, good. My voice sounds normal.

[Diavolo: ...What do you need him for?]

[MC: Nothing much. I just want to keep him company.]

[Diavolo: You never want to keep Barbatos company if you can help it.]

[Diavolo: What's going on?]

[MC: Ahaha...As expected, you'd know right away if something's wrong.]

[MC: In fact, Barbatos isn't feeling well, but he didn't want you to know that.]

[Diavolo: !]

[Diavolo: What's happened? What's wrong with him?]

Diavolo sounds alarmed.

Here comes the tricky part. Let's see if I can skate over the real issue with reverse half-truths.

[MC: I gave him something to drink, and it turns out it was poison. He's bedridden right now, and I am nursing him back to health.]

There is a tiny pause.

I hold my breath. Is this going to work?

Then Diavolo speaks again, and his tone sounds completely different. All concern is gone from it.

[Diavolo: Barbatos is immune to all poisons.]

MC: !

[Diavolo: Most of the high-ranked demons are. Poison is like a delicious snack to us.]

Oh. Yeah.

How could I forget that? My mind must have been muddled by visiting Point Two.

[Diavolo: What a **weak excuse**.]

My **perfect excuse** —!

I cringe, but Diavolo still isn't done.

[Diavolo: I expected better from Barbatos.]

[Diavolo: If he wanted to take a day off in order to have a **nurse roleplay** with you, then he could've just told me so.]

MC: ?!

W-wait, where is this conversation derailing to? I get a strong feeling that Diavolo is **misunderstanding something**!

At the corner of my eye, I can see Barbatos cover his face with his hands.

MC: (sweatdrop)

[MC: This isn't what you think!]

[Diavolo: **Of course** it's not.]

[Diavolo: But there's no reason to worry.]

[Diavolo: I wouldn't **begrudge** Barbatos a little bit of fun. He **never** takes days off, so it's only good for him to have this opportunity to **unwind** and **enjoy himself**.]

Somehow, Diavolo's kind words sound very vicious.

[Diavolo: And it's not just for an hour or two, but **for a whole day**...]

[Diavolo: Meanwhile, I'm stuck in the study alone doing **all this paperwork**...!]

Diavolo's tone darkens by the minute. It sounds like there is every reason to worry...

[Diavolo: Who would've thought that your relationship with Barbatos was **this good**?]

I REALLY want to deny mine and Barbatos' "good relationship", but I don't want to have more questions asked of me.

At the moment, I think I have achieved the desired effect. Diavolo hasn't found out the truth. He's not even suspecting it.

Granted, his mood is not exactly good...

[Diavolo: I hope **the two of you** have a lot of **fun** together!]

Urk...I'm suffering too much spiritual damage here...!

I better end this call, before Diavolo changes his mind about giving Barbatos a day off, like he sounds on the verge of doing. And I can't take any more damage from his words. I am a wreck already...

[MC: Th-thanks. I'm sure Barbatos appreciates that.]

[MC: How about having Fluffy attend you today, instead of Barbatos?]

[Diavolo: That would be perfect.]

Diavolo lets out what I can only describe as an evil chuckle.

[Diavolo: Send Fluffy here. I'll play with him.]

[MC: Sure. Then, talk to you la —]

[Diavolo: Oh, and one more thing.]

I tense up.

[Diavolo: Don't believe everything Barbatos tells you. He is an expert liar.]

Diavolo hangs up.

Oh, he's not pleased. That's for sure.

I clear my throat, glancing at Barbatos.

MC: That... went pretty well. Considering.

MC: ...Didn't it?

With a groan, Barbatos covers his eyes.

Barbatos: My **reputation!**

MC: H-hey, it's not **that** bad, is it? It could've been worse.

Barbatos: How much worse could it be?

Barbatos: Now Young Master thinks that I **abandoned my duties** in order to have a spontaneous **nurse roleplay** —!

MC: Better he thinks that, than he suspects something about Point Two.

But Barbatos isn't comforted by my words.

Barbatos: And he even thinks that I **lied to him** in order to do it! And that I came up with such a **cheap lie** —!

So it's fine as long as the lie is a **crafty** one?

Barbatos: He must be thinking that I did all of that on purpose, just to boast to him about spending the whole day with you —!

What's there to boast about? Does Barbatos really enjoy me sticking around...?

Barbatos: There is no way I can recover from this shame. I must immediately **resign from my position** as Lord Diavolo's butler.

MC: Oh, come on! Diavolo will never allow that.

Barbatos: ...

MC: It'll be fine. I'm sure he won't hold this against you. Much.

MC: He'll probably only mention it every time you'd scold him for slacking off on his paperwork.

Barbatos: These words did **not** bring me any comfort. Your bedside manner is lacking, nurse.

MC: I will strive to improve it, then. Cheer up, patient.

Barbatos peeks at me between his fingers.

Barbatos: Are you saying that **deliberately**?

Barbatos: Don't tell me you actually want to have a nurse roleplay...?

MC: Only if you want me to.

MC: By the way, give me Fluffy's contact number. I'm going to call him up here to entertain Diavolo.

I think Diavolo likes his fluffy tail. Hmph, humans like me can't have a fluffy tail like that. It's a big disadvantage.

Before Barbatos can reply, there is a _ding_ on my D.D.D.

Oh? It's a text notification.

[Decrypter: The deciphering is complete.]


End file.
